


Marjorie

by MissChiuahua



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relaxation Sex, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChiuahua/pseuds/MissChiuahua
Summary: Marjorie is a colonist onboard of the Covenant, when a power surge wakes her up from her stasis and destroys her pod.They're still six years away from their destination and she can't go back to sleep.Her only companion is the synthetic, Walter.Nobody could fault her for feeling snappish.However... It seems like Walter has a suggestion to make her feel better.
Relationships: Walter (Alien Movies)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. 18 months

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys!
> 
> So, don't think too long about this one. It's just an excuse for sex with Walter inside the Covenant.
> 
> It doesn't follow the movie (so they never land and they never meet David).
> 
> Just a nice time with a nice synthetic.

They were still six years away from their final destination -Origae-6 -when her stasis pod malfunctioned. Actually, Marjorie’s pod wasn’t the only one that malfunctioned, but she was the only one that survived it.

A shockwave made a few systems burn and created a fire inside the ship. Despite Walter’s fast response to it, 7 colonists burned to death while other 12 suffocated inside their pods. Marjorie was the only one who survived, but her pod was damaged. She couldn’t go back.

She’d have to wait six years to reach their new home awake.

Walter -the synthetic -told her that -as she was unharmed -and there were no further threats to the ship, he couldn’t wake the rest of the crew.

He assured her he’d do his best to fix her pod so she could go back into stasis, but soon enough, it became clear it wasn’t possible.

Marjorie had always prided herself in being a strong woman, one that could handle adversities without breaking down. However, the day that Walter told her she wouldn’t be able to go back into stasis, she’d cried. A lot.

The idea of spending six years alone with a synthetic, travelling through space wasn’t a particularly pleasant one.

Arrangements were soon made; she got a cot and Walter procured food for her.

Marjorie did her best to keep busy, but she was a botanist, and there were no plants to look at. She managed to find things to read, research, but she still felt so useless.

Time went by slowly in space. Or so it seemed to her.

After one year and a half, it felt as if she’d already lived one hundred years on that blasted spaceship.

Walter was decent company -for a synthetic, at least. He talked to her often, because he was concerned her mind might deteriorate if she didn’t have interaction. He also made her exercise and feed well.

It was like having a nanny.

Marjorie believed she’d handled things well enough, if one considered her position.

But… After 18 months, she wasn’t that well anymore.

She snapped a few times at Walter for no reason at all; she was feeling cranky and trapped. Her skin felt electrified and sensitive and she was just so fucking…

There was a knock on her door.

“Come in.” She called, snapping a book shut.

It was Walter, obviously.There wasn’t anybody else.

She sighed. “Walter. I’m sorry about earlier.” She told him, even as he entered her room and let the door close behind himself. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but it’s not fair to treat you this way.”

He was silent for a minute. “If I may, Marjorie?” He asked, in that overly polite and formal way he had of speaking.

“Yes?”

“I’m aware of what the problem is.” He told her quite simply. “You’re sexually frustrated.”

“I beg your pardon?” Was he for real?

“You’re feeling pent-up because of the situation, so I imagine you aren’t able to find release on your own.”

He wasn’t wrong. Marjorie had always been healthy and open about her sexuality, however in those last months, she’d been unable to bring herself relief through masturbation.

Perhaps because of this feeling of being trapped inside this ship, wasting so much time, her libido had been affected. After a few -frustrating -tries, she gave up on masturbating all together.

If she was to be honest, she couldn’t find pleasure in the act anymore. Her fantasies vanished from her head, probably because the situation looked so bleak.

“As you were able before…”

“Oh my god!” She snapped. “You’ve been keeping track of this?”

“I’ve been keeping track of your health.” He pointed out, like it was the same thing.

“I can’t believe this.” She sighed, hiding her face in her hands, feeling humiliated.

“If I may?”

Now what? “Yes?” She groaned.

“My design is considered attractive to many people.” He spoke.

Wait… What?

Marjorie looked at Walter in confusion. “I… Guess.”

She wasn’t blind. She knew he was attractive in that very clean kind of way. And she couldn’t say he was terrible in general; despite her moods and her pressing solitude, Walter had been a constant companion. Whoever had programmed him, had made him quite…

“...so you would consider me.” He finished, and Marjorie realised she hadn’t actually paid attention to what he’d said.

“Consider you for what?”

“To relieve your tension.”

It took Marjorie way too long to understand what he was saying.

Not exactly to understand it, but to accept he was actually offering to…

“Are you suggesting we have sex?” She gasped.

“I’m fully capable of performing it.” Walter informed her, like he was telling her he could administer CPR. “It’s part of my programing.”

Who the hell would program him for such things? What was even the point?

“So you’re like a sex bot?”

“No. This is a feature to be used at my discretion, if I find it necessary.”

“And it’s necessary?”

“It might make you feel less stressed and snappish.”

Great. The synthetic was telling her she needed to get laid. Just wonderful.

Marjorie took a deep breath in. “That’s very…” Another breath in. “Kind of you, but I’m fine.”

Walter didn’t seem like he agreed with that, but he didn’t push. He told her that, if she reconsidered it, he’d be available.

Awesome.

***

The problem was… Once Walter presented the offer, Marjorie couldn’t think of anything but it.

She saw herself watching him more and more, and that question kept burning in her mind: why not?

For the first time in what seemed like forever, she was actually feeling something other than worry and loneliness. There was a thrill deep inside her, a desire…

It took her two weeks to decide to just go with it.

She was finishing her dinner, when she gathered her courage. “Walter?”

“Yes, Marjorie?”

“Is your… offer still standing?”

He turned to her with those old eyes of his. “Yes, Marjorie.”

“Okay.” She let out a breath. “I know you have some duties now, but… Once you’re free, can you stop by my room?”

“Yes.”

She nodded, then got up and left, hurrying to her room. She thought that asking would be the difficult part, but Walter wasn’t a difficult man -synthetic. He wouldn’t gloat or tease her about her need; he’d just go with it.

For her health, apparently.

Once she was back in her room she paced, then organized -which took like five minutes, because she didn’t have things to make a mess -then paced some more. She washed up, then changed clothes, then remembered she had three outfits and he’d seen them all.

She wasn’t trying to seduce him.

When Walter finally knocked on her door, Marjorie forced herself to sit down on her bed. She cleared her throat before telling him to come in.

He entered much like he had two weeks before, and Marjorie saw the door closing behind him.

“Just this once.” She told him from the start.

“Yes.”

She nodded. “Is there anything that…” Oh god, why was this so strange? “Anything you can’t do?”

“Nothing that will damage my body or system.” He informed her simply.

Fair enough. “And if I don’t feel comfortable…”

“Whenever you wish to stop, just say the word.”

“Right…” She was really doing this, right? “Come here. We’ll try… Kissing for a bit. I guess.”

She laid down on the bed, and Walter came and laid next to her.

“Okay.” She took another deep breath. This wasn’t looking like that great of an idea now. “Kissing.”

“Yes, Marjorie.”

He leaned down and kissed her softly. Marjorie thought he’d taste like rubber -like kissing a boot might taste like -but it wasn’t that at all. It was a bit strange -his lips weren’t warm, but they also weren’t exactly cold -and they did feel a lot like normal lips.

Walter kissed her slowly for a while, until she pressed her tongue to his lips and he opened up for her.

It was strange, but it wasn’t bad. Actually, he was a great kisser. He matched her rhythm perfectly, like he was learning and applying what he’d learned immediately. It was strange not feeling his breath against hers, but Marjorie was enjoying this.

She’d never thought she’d missed physical contact this much.

Her hand went to his nape as she pulled him deeper into her kiss. Walter’s hand dove under her shirt, but only to caress her waist, not going any further.

Marjorie suddenly felt hungrier than she’d felt in a long time.

“Walter.” She gasped against his mouth. “Here.” She pushed his hands down, hoping he’d get message without her actually having to say it.

Fortunately, he did.

His hand found its way inside her loose pants and into her panties. His finger teased her clit in slow circles, before venturing further down.

Marjorie felt a bit embarrassed to admit she was already wet and waiting for him, but she didn’t mind that much at this point.

Walter put a finger inside her and she gasped into his mouth. The heel of his hand kept pressure on her clit, as his finger fucked her slowly.

Marjorie pulled her shirt up, exposing her breasts to him. “Here. Please.” She whined softly.

Once again, he understood what she wanted without her having to explicitly say it.

His lips closed around her nipple and sucked it, making Marjorie mewl in pleasure.

At some point, he added another finger inside her, the pumping motion getting faster and harder. The heel of his hand was mercilessly grinding against her clit.

He crooked his fingers inside her pussy, and Marjorie came with a scream.

She’d missed that sweet release.

She laid there, sprawled on her back, trying really hard to catch her breath, while Walter patiently waited for her.

“Take off your shirt.” She told him, her face flushed and her skin covered in sweat. “Then lay on your back.”

Walter did as told, while she got up to get rid of her own clothes. Once she was naked, she straddled his thighs and opened his zipper, just enough to free his cock.

She pumped him with her hands -even though he probably didn’t need her help to get hard. She just wanted to feel it, to get this sense of -fake -power.

He grew hard on her hand. He was long and nicely thick, and Marjorie wondered -not for the first time -why the fuck he was even built and programed this way.

People had some weird ideas.

But then again… She was about to use him, so…

She rubbed her pussy against his hard cock, like a cat in heat, spreading her wetness on him. She then grasped him and held him in place while she lowered herself inch by inch.

He was thick and it had been a while for her, so she did it slowly, loving the stretch of him, and how his cock felt so real and so good inside her.

Walter’s hands had gone to her waist, but he wasn’t pulling her down on him. It felt like he was just giving her balance to keep her pace.

It seemed like forever until he was all in, and she was sitting pretty on his nice cock.

“Oh god.” She felt so full and so alive.

Marjorie leaned forward, finally looking at Walter again. His eyes were fixed on her face, taking all the details in.

It felt incredibly hot just then.

She put her hands on his chest and moved experimentally. Oh yes, good to go.

At first, she rode him slowly. She let herself feel every inch of him moving in and out of her pussy. She enjoyed the feeling of his body dragging across hers as she moved. His hands helped her along, but he didn’t rush her; he let her set the pace. She let her nipples brush over his chest and kissed him long and slow.

She felt languid and as if she could do this for hours.

Then, something started building and coiling inside her, and slow wasn’t that good anymore.

She straightened up and started riding his cock properly, bouncing up and down on it. She moved his right hand to her tit, showed him how to massage it for her.

Her own hand went to her clit and she rubbed it furiously.

She was really close, just so close…

Walter pinched her nipple and she came, calling his name. However, since she didn’t really need to worry about his pleasure, she kept riding him to come down, instead of just stopping.

She liked this way much better.

She dismounted him and fell back on the tiny bed, breathing even harder than before, but feeling extremely satisfied.

“Thanks.” She murmured to Walter, still not believing they’d actually done it.

He sat up. “You’re welcome, Marjorie.”

She thought he’d just leave, but Walter -always so attentive -cleaned himself up, then did the same for her.

“I’ll leave you to rest.” He told her softly, since her eyes were already closing. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Marjorie.”

“Thanks, Walter…” She murmured sleepily once again.

As far as unique events went… This was pretty great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should we see if it really was that one time?
> 
> Let me know if you think we could have more.
> 
> Cheers.


	2. 6 months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did write another chapter, even though it took quite a while.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments.
> 
> I've decided to add one more chapter after this one, so let me know what you think, please.

Marjorie couldn’t complain -much -about life aboard the Covenant. It was boring at times, but at least she was still alive.  
Walter had decided to give her tasks around the ship to keep her occupied, and even though they were small and menial, they made her feel like she was doing something other than just waiting for time to pass.  
And it turned out that Walter was correct: she did feel better after they had sex. She couldn’t believe she’d really just needed to get laid.  
Even though it had been just that one time, it seemed to make her feel better about some other things -and she did get back to masturbating no problem, so thanks again, Walter.

Having an illicit affair with a synthetic -at least that was how she called it in her fantasies -brought back a sense of desire and yearning.

It strangely made for a fun past-time. It was like having a secret crush on someone out of her reach; she could look at him during the day, then play her fantasies in the safety of her room.

It’d also helped her relationship with him. Before she’d been treating him somewhat like a computer; a tool to spend the infinite amount of time she seemed to have there. It wasn’t the nicest thing to do, but it was how it was. Now she managed to talk to him better and she came to realise he was a pleasant company to have around.

It still sucked to know she was stuck there, wasting years of her life to reach Origae-6, but she’d come to accept it with a sort of resigned conformity.

The next six months passed uneventfully while she maintained the boring routine of everyday: wake up, exercise, work, read, eat, sleep, repeat.

Then, one day, she was taking a shower, when -for what seemed no reason whatsoever- she slipped on the locker room. She was so shocked by it, that she just laid there trying to catch her breath and looking at the ceiling.

“Mother?” Marjorie finally called. “I fell, can you get Walter here?”

“He’s on his way.” The female voice replied.

Marjorie tried to remain still, concerned about broken bones, even though she didn’t feel a lot of pain. Maybe she was just winded, or maybe the adrenaline was still running through her body and she didn’t feel pain because of that.

She heard steps hurrying her way, and Walter finally appeared in the room. “Marjorie.” He advanced towards her, kneeling next to her. “What happened?” He was frowning.

“I slipped.” She told him.

“Don’t move.” He directed. “Did you hit your head on the ground?”

“No.”

He checked her carefully, while she lay there soaking wet and barely wrapped on her towel. He was quick and perfunctory about it, making the occasional question of “Does it hurt here?”

Once he seemed satisfied by her answers, he just picked her up in a bridal carry.

“Walter!” Marjorie squealed in her surprise, trying to clutch at her towel.

“I’ll take you to your room.” He informed her as he started walking.

“Way to sound like a hero from a trash romance.” She teased.

Teasing Walter was always interesting, because he tried to understand the idea first, then he’d smile at it. This time wasn’t different. “Why?”

“You know.” She insisted. “Carrying me off on your arms, declaring you’re taking me to my chambers…” She teased, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

He seemed to think hard about that one. “You are naked.” He conceded.

Marjorie giggled. “That’s the spirit.”

They entered her room and he sat her down on the bed, before kneeling in front of her and carefully holding her left ankle. “You seem mostly fine, but I want to keep an eye on your ankle. It doesn’t seem to be broken, but you said it’s tender.”

“Yes.” She confirmed, clutching the towel to her chest.

Walter remained kneeling in front of her, his hand around her ankle. “You’ll probably feel pain from the fall tomorrow. If it hurts too much, come to me and I’ll give you something for it.”

“Fine. Now get out of here before you start giving me ideas.”

He didn’t let go of her ankle, he just inclined his head to the right. “What ideas?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You are not that innocent, Walter.”

“I do know you’re talking about sex, I was just expecting a clarification.”

Was he messing with her?

Marjorie cleared her throat. “With all your programming and stuff, you can probably figure it out on your own.” It wasn’t the smartest answer out there, but… She was under stress.

Walter nodded, then became quiet, as if he really was making analysis and checking the math in his head. Eventually he focused back on her. “May I present my conclusion?”

He really was messing with her, wasn’t he? That had to be it. “Present?”

Marjorie was shocked. Was he really suggesting… It had been just that one time, right?

Right?

He nodded. “It’s the most efficient way to know if I’m right, correct?” He pointed out as if it was oh-so-obvious and Marjorie wondered if synthetics could also bullshit people.

“Present away.” She said breathlessly.

Walter kept his intense eyes on her as he pushed her legs open, his fingers caressing her thighs as they traveled up. Marjorie had always been cool with pleasuring herself, but she had to admit that nothing was better than someone else touching her.

Walter’s hands found their way under her towel, then around her waist. He used his hold to pull her a bit more to the edge of the bed, but Marjorie only understood his plan when he put her thigh over his shoulder.

Well damn… Since he insisted…

He used his fingers to spread her pussy lips open, then teased her clit with just the tip of his tongue. He gave it quick and slow licks, but most of them were in small proportions.

Marjorie grabbed Walter’s hair. “Don’t tease!” She protested.

He didn’t answer her, because he didn’t take his mouth from its advantage point. But he finally put some energy into it.

By the time he was done with her, there wasn’t a part of her pussy he hadn’t teased with his tongue. He was attentive to parts she’d never thought about before, in ways she hadn’t considered before. There were even some teasing bites in locations that would normally make her nervous, but this time just made her wet.

When he finally put his fingers inside her, she was a wet mess. Marjorie had fallen back to the bed, back arched, fingers grabbing at his hair, his name a constant in her lips.

Since he didn’t breathe, she shamelessly ground her pussy against his face and pulled him closer. She also wasn’t one bit embarrassed of telling him exactly where she wanted him. She’d never been a particularly demanding lover, but with Walter she was discovering a tendency.

When she came she screamed his name so loudly, she thought the people in the pods might wake up because of it.

However, it became clear he didn’t intend to stop just yet, so Marjorie had to push him away.

“Get naked. Now.” She ordered, moving on the bed so she was better positioned on it.

Walter got undressed, and Marjorie found mildly amusing that he actually folded his clothes before climbing on top of her.

She pulled him for a kiss, the taste of her on his lips only making her hotter.

“Come on.” She grabbed his cock.

“You’re impatient today.” He observed, gently pushing her hand away.

“And you’re acting like a tease.” She pointed out. “Not sure why.”

“To my understanding, a tease is someone that does not plan to follow through.” He pushed her legs further apart and rubbed his cock against her. “And I have the intention of following through.”

“Then do it!”

“As you wish.” He guided himself into her and pushed in with a single thrust.

Marjorie lost her breath and sunk her nails on his shoulders. He was thick and it was a stretch, but he had gotten her really wet and prepared for his cock. Besides, she enjoyed it.

Walter hooked her knee on his elbow, pushing her leg higher and started fucking her; but now he was back to going slow, and it was maddening. Marjorie swore she could feel every inch of him moving in and out of her. And once again, his eyes were fixed on her face, as if he was studying her expressions, memorizing the lines of her face.

“Harder, please.” She begged breathlessly, uncaring of how needy she might sound.

The first -and only time -they’d fucked, she had ridden him the way she wanted. She told him where to touch her and she took control of the situation.

This time, since he was on top, it already felt like he was in control. However, once he started fucking her, it became quite clear he held back before.

As he was a synthetic, he didn’t tire, which meant he could fuck her this hard for hours. When she said ‘harder’, he took it seriously -as he normally did -and proceeded to wreck her.

Marjorie could barely hang onto him, as his hips pistoned against hers. The noises around the room were obscene, and so were the words escaping her mouth. She was sobbing so pathetically that Marjorie pulled Walter’s mouth to hers just to cover it up.

He finally let go of her leg so he could play with her clit and Marjorie didn’t even know if this was a good idea. She was worried she might not survive another orgasm.

Walter was doing just whatever he wanted then, without waiting for instructions. He just rubbed her clit until she was coming, harder than the last time, harder than ever before.

Once again Walter got up and took care of cleaning her up. However, instead of leaving, this time he laid back next to her. “My protocols suggest that cuddling might be appreciated.”

Marjorie snorted. She’d have fucking laughed at his face if she had the breath to do it. “Are those the same protocols that suggested I wanted you to eat me out?”

“That was just a logical conclusion based on the evidence presented.” He told her as if it was quite simple.

“Was all of that on your programming?” She just had to ask, because whoever programmed him to act -if necessary -as a sex bot had done a hell of a job.

“Something like that.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you turning into a smart ass?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Marjorie.” He finally stood back up and put his clothes on. “If that’s all I’ll leave you to rest. Tomorrow I’ll check your ankle.”

Marjorie didn’t even remember about it anymore.

Just after Walter left, something occurred to her. She’d never said she wanted sex. Sure, she’d teased him a bit before, but she never came out and asked him for it. She was also pretty sure she wasn’t moody or grumpy as she’d been before.

Walter had offered to eat her out for…

She couldn’t quite figure out why.

How odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last one.
> 
> Then we'll go to a galaxy far far away to see Darth Maul and probably have a word with a certain predator later on.
> 
> But one thing at the time.


End file.
